Polaris Point (Viridian)
}} Polaris Point is an outpost island located in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , , and . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = ; Fort : Star of Arcady ; Iron Monger : Shooting Stars ; Dusted buildings : Bouncy Brews (Distillery) : Bouncy Balls (iron monger) : Get Off My Island (iron monger) : Needles and Pins (tailor) : Polaris Pint (distillery) = Government = Polaris Point is currently governed by Warchest, of Heisenberg's Uncertainty. Former governors include Aartje, Xeni, Joshuawhelan, Captainben,Nayfin, Crazyfists, Senoirfroggy, Ogjay , Treehugs, Proof, and Qvintus. = History = An inscription on the small island to the south of the mainland reads, "This island were fashioned by Rubby." Blockade History , 2006-7-15 - Brotherhood w-o Banners colonised the island in a three-round sinking blockade, defeating Regnum Irae in the process. , 2006-10-15 - Pay for Play took the island from Brotherhood w-o Banners in a three-round sinking blockade, defeating Vanguard in the process. The blockade was only made sinking due to an outstanding war between Brotherhood w-o Banners and Vanguard - the Brotherhood did not reciprocate Pay for Play's declaration. , 2007-10-6 - Pay for Play successfully defended the island against the Brigand King flag Black Veil in a four-round sinking blockade. On 2008-3-3, Pay for Play transferred the island to Sailor's Delight. , 2009-7-5 - Get Off My Lawn defeated Sailor's Delight to take the Island. , 2009-9-19 - Get Off My Lawn successfully defended against Everchanging. , 2009-11-15 - Get Off My Lawn successfully defended against The Dark Side. , 2009-11-21 - defeated Get Off My Lawn to take the Island. , 2009-12-6 - What A Ride defeated Funky Town to take the Island. , 2010-2-14 - Black Veil defeated What a Ride to take the Island. , 2010-2-20 - Inebriation defeated Black Veil to take the Island. , 2010-2-27 - Inebriation successfully defended against The Wrath of Armageddon. , 2010-3-13 - Veritas vos Liberabit defeated Inebriation to take the Island in a four-round blockade. On 2010-5-5, Veritas vos Liberabit disbanded, leaving Polaris Point uncolonized. , 2010-5-8 - South of Sanity won the island after fighting The Poker Stars Kingdom and Apple Core for it in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2010-5-16 - South of Sanity successfuly defended from Jinx. , 2010-6-4 - Awakened Death successfuly took the island from South of Sanity in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-6-10 - Awakened Death successfully defending Polaris Point from Endured Destruction in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-6-18 - Riddlemakers successfully took the island from Awakened Death in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. , 2011-1-15 - took the island from Infierno De los Diablos in 3 rounds with the lowest pay in the history of Viridian blockades. On 2011-3-5, Legacy gave away the island in a 17 flag sloop event, with different modes of scoring used for each round. Pillars of Confidence was the winner. , 2011-4-16 - Pillars of Confidence successfully defended Polaris Point from Devils advocates - 2011-09-25, Legacy captured Polaris Point from Heisenberg's Uncertainty in a four round non-sinking blockade. - 2011-10-10, Legacy lost Polaris Point to Heisenberg's Uncertainty in a three round non-sinking flag-sit.